They'll Never Hurt You Like I Do
by k-kizkhalifa
Summary: So let's say Harry Potter runs a sanctuary for Slytherin/Ex-Death Eaters just months after the war and Draco Malfoy shows up on his doorstep? 29 Day Prompts for November. [See story for warnings/prompts.]
1. Prompts

1\. Suitcase

2\. Groceries

3\. "I am never, ever letting you pick what we watch, ever again."

4\. "There are two great days in a person's life - the day we are born and the day we discover why." - William Barclay

5\. Airport

6\. No point crying over spilled milk

7\. Wealth

8\. Nightstand

9\. The right cup of tea

10\. "I'll pay you fifty dollars to never talk to me again."

11\. "Silence is the most perfect expression of scorn." - George Bernard

12\. Grateful

13\. Harmony

14\. A house divided against itself cannot stand

15\. Distant

16\. "You can help yourself to anything... except that."

17\. Going against the clock

18\. Withdrawal

19."Love is the only force capable of transforming an enemy into a friend" - Martin Luther King, Jr.

20\. Pathway

21\. Tradition

22\. "You trusted me when no one else would, So I will always do the same for you."

23\. Beating around the bush.

24\. Apple cider

25\. Mature

26\. Persistence

27\. Cut the chase

28\. "You turned me into the person I am today, and I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing."

29\. Priorities


	2. Santuary

**Summary:** So let's say Harry Potter runs a sanctuary for Slytherin/Ex-Death Eaters just months after the war and Draco Malfoy shows up on his doorstep? _29 Day Prompts for November._ _Day 1: Suitcase._

 **A/n** : I'm going to try to post all 29 days consecutively, but we all know how life happens. So anyway, here is day one :) _[ Marking as Mature because I am sure it will take that turn, and if not I want to warn against any mentions of abuse in the best way I know how. Also, no beta ~kiz]_

 **Warnings** : Angst driven, bruises/marks, mention of abuse.

* * *

 _"I can't imagine all the people that you know_  
 _And the places that you go."_

 _-_ Something Corporate _, Konstantine_

* * *

 **Harry stared through the peep** hole his eyes trained on the man standing outside his front door, Draco Malfoy. Despite his face being half concealed by the scarf, there was no mistaking that blonde tuft of hair peeking through. Nor the showing of the dark bruise on his cheek that was peeking under the dark scarf.

Harry took a deep breath and pulled the door open slowly, coming face to face with the man who seemed just as shocked as Harry was he was there. "O-oh, Parkinson sai-. I'm sorry wrong place." He backed away quickly, grabbing his suitcase from the ground and taking the stairs back down the porch step quick enough to stumble.

Harry reached out and caught him with a safe grip, "this is the right place," he cleared his throat and almost offered a smile but refrained, "if you really don't want to stay here I can call around."

"O-oh," Draco was a nervous mess and Harry thought that was stranger than the fact he was there on his doorstep. Well, more accurately the doorstep of a sanctuary. Harry had opened his house, a few bedrooms of it anyway to people in need. It was passed around the Wizarding World, there were only a few places available more were much more accommodating than Potter's was.

Not like everyone had a safe place to go even after the war, more accurately the Slytherin kids who didn't fight with their families, or anyone who was looking to get out of the life... they needed a place to stay and Harry felt it was his duty.

"Come on in, get out of the cold," he instructed as a shiver took the blonde and pulled him inside before he could refuse, shutting and locking the door behind him. "I'll make you a tea."

"Thank you," Draco cleared his throat nervously, setting his suitcase down about to ask for the bathroom when Harry gave a point to a side door and walked away towards the kitchen.

Draco stepped off into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He let out a breath that not only hurt to hold but hurt just as much to breathe. He unraveled his scarf slowly and stared at his reflection in the mirror, there was a bruise the size of a fist on his cheek, the mark of a hand around his throat and he knew below his sweater was a bruise along his chest.

How could Parkinson send me to Potter? He thought in disgust, staring at his own self and a set of tears streaming down his face. How could this have happened to me?

"Mal- uh, Draco?" A knock sounded on the other side and Draco turned to the door in horror, waiting for it to open, he sucked in a deep breath but the handle never tried. "Just answer me if you're okay, Draco." Harry's voice sounded strained and Draco wondered just how many people showed up on his doorstep for the end of their life, rather than sanctuary.

"I'm okay."

"I put a mug of tea in the first room off to the left, with your suitcase." Draco didn't bother to answer because another set of tears was making their way down his face and that godawful sound of a sob was caught in his throat before it came ringing out followed by another and another...


	3. Lost So Much

**A/n** : Day 2: Groceries

 **Warnings** : N/a.

* * *

 _"When the lights are turned down low_  
 _And I don't understand all the things you've seen"_

\- Something Corporate, _Konstantine_

* * *

" **Do you have any preference for meals?"**

Draco glanced over from his seat on the couch, the book he has been pretending to read sat open on his lap.

It had been four days since he showed up on Harry's step and it was the first time he had joined Harry in the den. "Excuse me?"

"For meals? Anything, in particular, you'd like? I'm going to the store."

"Your house, Potter."

Harry quirked an eyebrow, "I'm aware, but I do like to offer..." he ran a hand through his unruly hair and held up his list, "anything else you need? Special shampoo or soap or things to read...?"

Draco merely shook his head, letting out a quiet breath, "you do this for everyone?"

"I want people to be comfortable," Harry answered honestly, "they've already lost so much. You... have already lost much, I like to offer something."

"That guy last night was only here a few hours. Why?"

"He never stays, just comes once a week for dinner."

"Who is it?"

"A kid named Theo Nott." Harry didn't look up from his list he was writing, so he missed Draco's quiet gasp. "I always make sure to have his favorite dinner the night he comes, red pot-"

"Potatoes and Beef Wellington." Draco finished for him, looking over at Harry, "we were mates in school."

"Oh," Harry nodded, putting his pen down, "Draco would you like me to heal your bruises?"

Draco reached up slowly, covering the bruised handprint on his neck. "Uh, I would have but they broke my wand." Harry gave a nod and stood up, approaching him slowly, pulling his wand out, "I'm sorry. I know it's terrible to look at."

"I've seen worse." He frowned and pressed his wand to Draco's cheek first, whispering the words to heal the cheek and then his throat. "Where else?"

"Nothing, it's fine," Draco pulled back, not making eye contact.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, bending down in front of Draco resting on his knees so he wasn't towering over him. Draco only gave a nod, his eyes drifting down to his own lap. "Well if you change your mind," Harry sighed, "also I'd prefer you come with me."

"Ah. Right, of course." Draco scooted forward, finally meeting Harry's eyes when the other didn't move.

"Only because you don't have a wand to protect yourself and I don't want someone to find you here and think the worse."

"Oh," Draco whispered softly, "uh, thank you?"

"You should feel safe here, Draco, as long as you need." Harry rocked back to his feet and stood up, "I'll be ready in five minutes."

Draco stared after Harry, his mind reeling in the thought of how the hell this could have even happened.


	4. Together

**A/n:** Prompt 3: "I'm never, ever letting you pick what we watch, ever again."

Warnings: N/a

* * *

 _"But I'm slipping in between_  
 _You and your big dreams"_

\- Something Corporate, _Konstatine_

* * *

 **Harry** was half asleep, the movie playing in the background when a soft chuckle brought him back to reality.

Draco was sitting in the armchair across from his couch, tuned into the movie that was playing and laughing quite hard now.

He grabbed at his chest with the laugh, rubbing his sternum softly with a wince as another laugh rang out from his lips.

Harry smiled to himself, it had been a whole week and this was the first time he had seen Draco open up in anyway.

"Enjoying the show?" Harry asked after a second.

Draco looked over with a smile, the laughter still reflected on his face, "there was one funny bit, Potter." He answered with a fresh laugh.

"Mm," Harry snorted, "whatever you say, Draco."

The blonde chuckled, "it's been a terribly boring show, Potter. You were falling asleep."

"That's because it's nearly midnight," Harry retorted, sitting up with a stretch, "I should head to bed."

Draco glanced at the clock on the wall judging the time, "well the show isn't over yet..."

Harry studied Draco for a moment, realizing this was his way of asking for help. This was his way of asking for something without being transparent. "I thought you didn't like it?"

"It just got funny," Malfoy let out a laugh at another joke, "we've got to finish it now."

Harry hummed and relaxed back into the couch, "you could just admit you like it, I won't think any less of you."

"As if," Draco crossed his arms against his chest, still smiling, with his eyes trained to the movie.

" **Y'know** **Potter** ," Draco said as he wiped a set of tears away, " **I'm never, ever letting you pick what we watch,"** he cried using his sleeve to wipe at his face, " **ever again."**

"I told you it got sad!" Harry was scrambling to his feet and grabbing the tissues from the coffee table to offer them to Malfoy. "You were the one that was all, I'll be fine-blah-blah-blah."

"Oh piss," Draco grabbed a few tissues to wipe at his eyes. It was now 1 in the morning and they were finishing the complete movie that they had started at 10 the night before. "You didn't tell me it ended like this!"

"Well that would have given away the ending," Harry scoffed watching Draco wipe at his face, "it's always the best movies that make you laugh and cry."

"I hate this," Draco growled, dabbing at his eyes, "this is your fault Potter."

"I know, I know," Harry was trying not to laugh. He was trying to be as sympathetic as he could that Draco had gotten this attached to the story. "All good?" Harry asked after a moment, laying his hand on Draco's shoulder and sitting on the arm of the chair.

Draco found himself leaning right into that soft touch, his own hand coming up to meet Potter's as the credits scrolled up the screen. "I'm okay." He whispered his answer quietly, his hand patting Harry's slowly, "I just...was not expecting that."

"It's a pretty moving experience," Harry agreed, "I remember the first time I watched this I was angry more than I was upset, though."

"I'm finding myself quite angry at the moment," Draco agreed, turning his glare to Harry, tilting his head back just slightly to meet Harry's eyes.

Harry grinned, "you can pick next time."

Draco thought it was an odd thing to say _next time,_ like they were going to have another movie night anytime soon but then he realized they could. They could have one tomorrow if Harry Potter offered the invitation again if Harry knocked on his door and asked him to join him for a show...Draco didn't have anywhere to go, he was a lost soul without a home and the place he was currently staying was Harry's house. Two rooms down from the man, a place he was learning he didn't have to walk on eggshells, a place he didn't have to turn every corner scared of what was going to happen, a place he was able to be himself.

"Draco?" Harry asked, the hold he had, had on his shoulder shifted and he gave the blonde a small shake pulling him from his thoughts. "You okay?"

Draco blinked and looked down at their hands, his was still resting overtop of Harry's and he felt a warmth coming from him he hadn't in a long time. Human contact. "I'm okay," he wanted to pull away but he didn't, instead he sat there staring at his tanned skin and soaking it all up. "Thoughts."

Harry squeezed his shoulder, before loosening his hold and letting his fingers sliding along Draco's, brushing over the digits softly. "If you want to talk about anything, I'm a fair listener."

"I'd hope you were, with as many people as you get through here."

"I do the best I can," Harry answered honestly, "for everyone involved."

"I'll be okay," Draco realized he was still staring at their hands and blinked slowly to pull himself away from the thoughts, "I think it's time we retire."

Neither moved, though, Harry and his bloody hand wrapped around Draco's and Draco and those bloody eyes blinking back the mist of tears, they just sat there. Together.


	5. Saint

**A/n** : Sorry for the delay on this. I had real life happen. I'll catch up tomorrow ~ Day 4:'There are two great days in a person's life - the day we are born and the day we discover why'.

 **Warnings** : N/a.

* * *

 _"It's always you_  
 _In my big dreams."_

\- Something Corporate, _Konstantine_

* * *

 **Harry sat with a mug of h** ot tea in his hand and a recipe book open in front of him when Draco approached. Malfoy cleared his throat to announce himself, not that he needed to. Harry heard him but the man gave him a nod and glanced over. "Aft'noon."

"You're up and at 'em?"

"We have another guest." Harry grinned softly, "no, no one you need to run from." He promised when the look of worry flashed over his alabaster face. "It's a woman, a few years older than us."

"Who?"

"She's resting," was all Harry said. "She doesn't feel comfortable staying when I already have a guest." Harry lowered his voice, "I have to thank you, oddly enough, for that. She was rather smitten with me."

"Get that a lot?" Draco drawled, despite himself.

Harry snorted but refrained from answering, "she requested something for dinner."

"You're being oddly reticent for someone I don't know..."

"I respecting their privacy."

"Did you tell them who I was?" Draco asked bluntly, giving Harry a hard look as he slid himself into the chair across from him.

"No, I didn't." Harry tilted his head slightly and took a sip of his tea, "anything else?"

Draco gave a hum and poured himself a mug of tea - well sugared, before taking a sip, "do you know how to cook the meal?"

"I have a fairly decent idea now," Harry patted the page he had been studying, "I've learned a lot doing this."

"Why _do_ you do this, Potter?"

"I felt like I was needed for something more."

"Like this?"

"I guess," Harry quirked an eyebrow, "well, there is a saying... 'There are two great days in a person's life - the day we are born and the day we discover why'."

Draco chuckled, "who said that?"

"William Barclay." Harry returned with a smile.

"And that's how you felt after you started this? Completed?"

Harry sat his mug down, "in a way, sure. I just felt this was my calling."

Draco smiled a real smile, staring at Harry, "you're ever the saint, Potter."


	6. Lips on Lips

**A/n** : I took the prompt for today and used the feeling of it. ~ Prompt: No point crying over spilled milk

 **Warnings** : None.

* * *

 _"And you tell me that it's over_  
 _Wake up lying in a patch of four leaf clovers"_  
-Something Corporate, _Konstantine_

* * *

 **Draco could have sworn he heard a scream** , it was loud and sudden and happened less than a minute ago. He heard it, he felt it, it was somewhere deep inside of him that the scream rocked.

"Draco?!" Harry yelled on the opposite side of the door, his hand on the door handle and when Draco didn't answer he ripped the guest room door open.

Draco was sitting up on his bed a look of horror on his face, one that really echoed the blood-curdling scream he realized he had let out. His throat was raw with it, his face echoed it and he was shaking.

"Malfoy?" Harry flipped the light on before stepping into the bedroom towards Draco - he was moving slowly and Draco wondered if he looked like the scared animal he felt like. "Draco?" Harry repeated his name, again, "are you okay?"

"I don't remember," Draco whispered pushing his fingers through his hair.

"What?"

"I don't remember the dream." Draco finally met his look, he was scared and echoed in his eyes. Eyes that were swimming with tears, eyes that were unfocused and lost and Harry reached out slowly placing his hand on his shoulder as if to tell him he was there, he was real. "I was scared."

"It's okay, nothing can hurt you now." Harry promised and when Draco didn't pull away he shifted closer and wrapped his arms around him, "I won't let anything hurt you."

Draco crumpled into his hold, his own arms coming out to wrap around Harry. He could feel the tears on his cheek, his words muffled against Harry's shoulder, "I'm so sorry."

Harry shut his eyes at the words, he knew that feeling more than he would like to admit. He knew that feeling when he saw his Uncle coming towards him in anger, or when he wet the bed when he younger, he knew that feeling all the times he thought he fucked up as he grew up. He knew what it was like to cower and scream and cry and say how sorry he was...for things he shouldn't have been sorry for.

Just like now. Draco had nothing to apologize for, it was okay. Harry had seen worse, he had faced worse with his own demons.

"Stop apologizing," Harry finally answered, his voice was quiet and soft as he held Draco tightly. He was holding on to him for dear life, he was holding on to let Draco know someone was there. He was there. "Please stop apologizing."

"Sorry," Draco answered again, his voice just as muffled as before as he pressed his forehead to Harry's shoulder. "I shouldn't be like this, I should be okay."

"No," Harry felt himself chuckle and rubbed his hand down Draco's back, "there is nothing to apologize for."

The blonde didn't pull away, he just relaxed right in Harry's touches. Those backrubs, the soft words, the way he smelt - like home, Draco realized. It was a new scent, one he had never focused on before. It was warm and inviting and smelt like _home_. Draco never wanted to leave it, he wanted to be wrapped around it forever.

He tilted his head at the thought, his lips soft from the tears and he pressed them to Harry's cheek. It was soft and slow and Harry knew his body responded immediately. His heart rate raised, his breath caught in his throat, those soothing hands gripped at Draco's shirt and then they met somewhere in the middle.

Lips on lips.

Draco's fingers in that messy, god-awful hair and Harry's fingers moving over Draco's boney back to feel him.

"Please, don't leave me," Draco found his voice when he pulled back, though he didn't meet Harry's eyes.

Harry who was breathing out a pant, Harry who was picking the man up within his arms, "I'm not going anywhere."


	7. Flustered

**A/n** : Prompt: Wealth

 **Warnings** : N/a.

* * *

 _"And you're restless, and I'm naked."_  
-Something Corporate, _Konstantine_

* * *

 **it required leaving the bed the two were** going to go without. They were tucked in Harry's sheets and wrapped around each other so tightly it was a wonder there was enough room to breathe.

Draco never thought he'd have been in this position in his life, he never thought for one second he'd have been the one wrapped around Harry Potter and clinging to him like he needed to. He also wouldn't have waged Harry was more than accommodating with that.

"How do you do this?" Draco asked, propping himself up and sharing a look with Potter.

"Do what?"

"Afford this? Taking care of people?"

"Why does it interest you so much?"

"Because I showed up on your doorstep out of everywhere to go," Draco said honestly, swallowing nervously. There was more to it, sure, but that wasn't any of Harry's business. At least yet.

Harry laughed softly, "thank god you did, hm?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "so?"

"I have a trust," Harry lifted a shoulder, "plus a few other things happened to make their way into my account over the years, it's not a problem."

"Isn't it a strange life we live when we have money to take care of things for us?"

"What do you mean by that?" Harry brushed his blonde hair back and coaxed Draco to lay back down. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, of course," Malfoy shrugged before he laid back down and rested against Harry's chest. "I was just curious, there is a lot you do for people like me... We can't be cheap."

Harry felt like there was more but he refrained from asking and instead pressed his lips to Draco's temple. "You're pretty cheap, Malfoy."

The blonde snorted and rolled over, straddling Harry's hips, "is that so Potter?" Harry swallowed the lump in his throat with a nod, and Draco smirked, "you're cute when you get flustered."


End file.
